


An Outbreak Orgy

by number1carlosstan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, idk its just a foursome, really just some guys having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1carlosstan/pseuds/number1carlosstan
Summary: two UBCS members get separated from the rest of their unit during the raccoon city incident.a rookie cop and a former boxer hole up in a bar to escape the madness outside.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira/Samuel Jordan, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Leon S. Kennedy, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Samuel Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	An Outbreak Orgy

The streets of Raccoon City had turned into a living hell, inhabited by the living dead. Despite the amount of death that had occured, the night was alive with the smell of rotting flesh and smoke, and every few minutes another burst of flames would erupt from a doorway or out from a burst gas main. It was just from stoves being left on as the apocalypse started, or from fires started to stop the zombies’ progression, but it only further made the doomed city resemble the underworld.  
Carlos was starting to wish he’d never taken this job. No matter how well the Umbrella Corporation was paying him. He was a simple mercenary, no stranger to a gunfight or to a shady employer, but this was something else entirely. Looking back on it, it should have been obvious something was up when the employer who’d come to seek him out at his local haunt had offered half a million in cash, no questions asked, as long as Carlos left with him right then and there for a top secret mission. But, shit. It’s not really money you can turn down. If he took that, maybe he could lie low for a little bit.  
But no matter how much money was offered, or how suspicious the offer was in hindsight, none of that mattered now. Survival by any means necessary was the goal. And given how he and his captain were now separated from the rest of their platoon after a fence had collapsed and a zombie horde had burst through a few streets back, survival definitely wasn’t a given right now.  
“Goddamn it…” Carlos muttered as he shifted his grip on his assault rifle. He’d been clenching the plastic handle for so long it had become damp under his touch, and his fingers were starting to cramp. He’d taken plenty of extra ammunition with him as he’d left the base after getting his briefing, but all he had now was what was left in his rifle. These motherfucking zombies didn’t go down without a fight. And zombies were only part of the problem. Those skinless things with the long tongues and exposed brains, the bipedal lizard-looking freaks with the long claws that could slice through flesh and sinew like it was nothing… It seemed like the creatures that roamed the streets now were lifted directly from someone’s nightmares.  
For the moment, though, he was safe. Him and the captain were creeping down an alleyway in Uptown. The rest of the squad was hopefully awaiting them back at the train station that had become their field base, and Nicholai said he could get the two of them back to the station.  
“The street up ahead will let us circle back to the train.” Nicholai said in his thick, Russian accent. Honestly, the guy freaked Carlos out. Something about him was just… off. Maybe it was the way he didn’t even hesitate before gunning down scores of monsters that used to be and still looked like human beings. Maybe it was the way he never once looked behind him to make sure all the soldiers under his command were still there. If he unsettled Carlos, who had years of mercenary experience, who’d been in scores of gunfights all around the world, on every side of every conceivable conflict, then Carlos knew deep down that something had to be up with this guy. But what Carlos couldn’t argue with was the fact that he was his best chance of survival at the moment. So better to keep him at an arms’ length, and then turn and run like the devil was at his heels when this job was done.  
“Let’s rock and roll then.” Carlos said, trying to sound lighthearted. They had reached the end of the alleyway. Other than a crashed car, as-of-now unmoving corpses, and a shattered storefront, the street was deserted. It led onto a main avenue, where a towering movie-theatre stood flaming, it’s multicolored marquee casting neon lights onto the street.  
“Awfully quiet…” Carlos remarked. Nicholai ignored him in typical fashion, turning to look up the avenue. It was blocked almost completely from end to end by a crashed semi-truck on it’s side, leaving only several feet on the other end of the street clear to pass. Emerging past the crashed vehicle, the pair of soldiers found yet another obstacle. The avenue beyond was blocked horizontally with a hastily erected chain-link fence, reinforced by police barricades. That wouldn’t be a problem, were it not for the fire burning beyond it and flaming zombies beating on the fence. Given a little time, they’d knock it down.  
“Shit.” Carlos murmured to himself. They’d had it too good for too long, and now the universe was coming to collect, it seemed. “You see a way past this?” Nicholai turned his gaze over to the neon signs hanging off the buildings that lined either side of the street.  
“There.” Nicholai said, pointing towards the building immediately towards their left. The neon sign on it declared it to be Jack’s Bar, but that didn’t matter. Hopefully, there’d be a way from the bar to an alleyway that led past the roadblock. But as Nicholai kicked the front door open, they found themselves in a standoff when the bar was more occupied than they’d thought it’d be. Nicholai raised his rifle, aiming it at the man who had his own pistol pointed at Nicholai’s head. Carlos could barely see the man beyond his outstretched arms, a finger-twitch away from blowing Nicholai’s head off, but…  
“Wait!” Carlos exclaimed, holding his hands up and letting his rifle dangle from the strap around his neck. “You R.P.D.?” He asked, observing the letters emblazoned across the man’s bulletproof vest. The man took a half step forward, letting his face come into view. He was young, Carlos observed, probably barely out of the academy. His blonde hair was dirty with ash and soot, which was also streaked across his face. He looked like he’d been through hell, and honestly, he probably had.  
Hadn’t they all.  
“We’re with Umbrella. Here to help.” Honestly, he wasn’t so sure that Umbrella had sent him in to help. But that was beside the point. “Let’s just… be cool.” He said, looking over to Nicholai, who’s rifle hadn’t wavered. His captain seemed like the type to shoot first and ask questions never, and Carlos was worried this might get bloody real fast, but thankfully Nicholai lowered his rifle. The cop did the same.  
“Shit. Sorry about that.” The cop said, letting out a breath. “This city is wrecking my nerves. I’m Leon. Leon Kennedy.” He held out his hand, but Nicholai blew past him, surveying the rest of the bar.  
“Carlos Oliveira, UBCS.” Carlos said, taking Leon’s outstretched hand and shaking it. “Sorry about him. Captains not a people person.” Carlos looked past Leon to take in the rest of the building. Leon wasn’t alone, it seemed, as another man stood behind the bar, arms crossed protectively around himself.  
“What’s going on here, Leon?” Carlos asked. It was a pretty broad question given the circumstances, but maybe he knew something that could help. Leon shook his head, running a hand through his hair.  
“I barely even know where to start. I was coming in for my first day on the force, only…” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “I barely made it to the station, only to find out that nobody was left. So I grabbed my gear and got the hell out of there. Those things outside chased me here. Had to barricade the back door, because they were trying to come in after me. Just been the two of us for a couple of hours, now. Now I don’t know what the hell to do… some cop I turned out to be.” Leon scoffed miserably.  
“I’m sure you did all you could, Leon.” Carlos said, clapping him on the shoulder. Honestly, Carlos didn’t have the time for introspection. “So there’s no way out of here through the back?”  
“No. And I’m sure you saw there’s no way out through the front, either.”  
“So we’re all stuck in this hellhole.” The man standing behind the bar said. Carlos looked over to him again. He was another blonde, a little more stocky looking than Leon was. Dressed in a red high school varsity jacket, he looked every bit the stereotypical jock from a teen movie. Only he looked a little too old to be in high school. Maybe a college jock that peaked in high school.  
“Who’re you?” Carlos asked.  
“The names' Samuel. Swept the fucking floors here till the dead started barging in. Now I’m stuck with the rest of you.” He said, leaning over the bar. “Either of you military men got a way out of here?” He asked irritatedly.  
“We were headed back to base when we got separated from the rest of our squad. Got a set up at Redstone Station, only we’ve got no way back to it.” Carlos said. Samuel scoffed.  
“That’s wonderful.” Carlos opened his mouth to speak when Nicholai opened his.  
“There’s a helicopter coming. Tomorrow morning. Landing on a parking garage close to here.” Nicholai said. He’d taken a seat at one of the booths, cleaning his rifle as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  
“That’s news to me, boss.” Carlos said.  
“Because you are a hired gun.” Nicholai said matter-of-factly. “It’s a contingency plan. For if the operation goes awry. Evacuate the captain, to ensure at least somebody makes it back.” Nicholai explained.  
“So you wanna leave the others? Mikhail? Murphy?” Carlos asked. He wasn’t even sure if he was invited on this little helicopter ride, at this point. To leave the others behind would be unthinkable. Nicholai spread his arms casually.  
“It’s them, or us. If you would like to find your way back to the train station, then you can lead that operation. But I will be on that helicopter tomorrow morning. If anybody here would like to come, fine. The choice is yours.” Nicholai said, returning to his rifle.  
God, he was an asshole. But he had a point. Carlos really did not want to have to find his way back to that train station, especially when he could be on a helicopter out of here. Yeah, he’d be leaving the others behind, but they had been working on getting the trains running again. It’s possible the others were already on their way to the evac zone. Yeah, yeah, it was all excuses, but Carlos wanted to live to spend the money he had been promised.  
“You’re crazy if you go back out there, man.”Samuel said. “But I know where that parking garage is, I think. We can all get on that?” Samuel asked Nicholai.  
“If you can make it to the garage, sure. I have no interest in dragging dead weight.” Nicholai said, not taking his eyes away from his gun-cleaning. He had said his piece and he was done now, Carlos could tell.  
“In that case, we better secure this place.” Leon said. Carlos nodded, trying not to think about the squad members he was going to leave behind.  
“Help me barricade this door?” Carlos asked, swinging the front door shut. Nicholai had obliterated the lock, but it opened inward. They could block it with something heavy. The two men dragged a booth in front of the door. Carlos pulled on the handle, testing that the booth could keep the door shut.  
Carlos wiped sweat from his brow, pulling off his tactical gear and laying it on the bar alongside his rifle. God, it was hot inside this bar. It was already unseasonably hot autumn, and the lack of any air conditioning in the bar didn’t help. Leon picked up a TV remote from the booth, aiming it at the television in the corner.  
“I’m gonna see if I can get a signal. Maybe somebody’s broadcasting something useful…” Leon said. Carlos took a seat at the bar, tapping on it to get Samuel’s attention.  
“Feel like gettin’ me a drink?” He asked. Samuel rolled his eyes.  
“Sure. Why not.” He turned to the shelves of alcohol behind the bar.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos saw Nicholai shift in his seat. Just in case he was plotting something else devious, Carlos turned to look. He was staring intently at Leon, who was fiddling with the remote in the middle of the room. It took Carlos a moment to realize Nicholai was fixated on Leon’s ass, rubbing his crotch under the table through his pants.  
Jesus, talk about a time and a place. Nicholai caught Carlos staring, and held his gaze unflinchingly as if he was daring him to come over and take care of his hard-on himself. Carlos turned around quickly, ignoring how his own cock twitched in his pants. If Nicholai wanted to ogle the pretty-boy cop like a pervert, let him. Carlos stared resolutely at a spot on the wall in front of him, trying not to let his hormones get the best of him like he was a teenager that couldn’t control himself. But Samuel’s ass was right as his eye level as he squatted in front of the shelves of alcohol behind the bar. The waistband of his underwear was visible, and Carlos couldn’t help but imagine climbing over the bar and reaching his hand down Samuel’s pants, grabbing his ass firmly… Carlos was so wrapt up in his own fantasies he jumped when Samuel turned around, holding a bottle of whiskey by the neck.  
“This good? I just sweep floors here, man. I don’t know anything about liquor.” He said, slapping the bottle down on the bar and bending over for a glass.  
“Booze is booze, right?” Carlos said. He poured himself a glass, downing it in one go. Fuck, his dick was practically ripping out of his pants. Fuck it. He could be dead by morning, and if not then, the afternoon. If it was up to him, he was going to go out having plowed some ass recently. Hell, he’d settle for jerking it with Nicholai over there in a dark corner, since he was the one who’d gotten him all hot and bothered in the first place. He poured himself another glass for good measure and stood up, rounding the bar. Nicholai was still pleasuring himself, his hand inside his pants now. Leon had backed up against the table while still focused on the television in the corner, completely oblivious to what was occurring just a few feet behind him. Nicholai caught Carlos’s eye again, looking from him to Samuel. He was really too far away to tell, but it looked like he smirked as if he knew what Carlos was planning.  
Pervert.  
Carlos came to a stop next to Samuel, who was facing the shelves morosely.  
“I’m already so sick of being cooped up in here, man.” Samuel said, looking over at him. Carlos leaned against the shelves of liquor, looking right back at Samuel.  
“We’ll be out of here soon enough.” Carlos said. “Anything... you wanna get done in the meantime?” Carlos asked. Yeah, yeah, it was a shitty line, but whatever. A shitty line for a shitty situation.  
“What are you talking about?” Samuel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m asking if you want to get down on your knees and suck my cock.” Carlos said, gripping himself through his pants. Samuel spluttered in disbelief.  
“You’ve lost it.” He finally scoffed. “What kinda pervert are you that you wanna get blown in front of an audience?” Samuel gestured to Leon and Nicholai behind him.  
“You might wanna see that audience for yourself, big guy.” Carlos said. Samuel turned around. In the not-even-a-minute since Carlos had gone behind the bar, Leon had gotten on his knees and started sucking Nicholai off, his head bobbing up and down in the Russian man’s lap. His pants were around his ankles, and he looked down at Leon’s work with an almost bored expression.  
“See? You really wanna be the only ones left out?” Carlos said, unbuckling his belt. “Plus, you could be dead tomorrow. Might be your last chance to ever get any.” Samuel tore his eyes off Nicholai and Leon’s display, eying the bulge in Carlos’s pants.  
“Ffffffine. Nothing else to do…” Samuel said, getting to his knees and scooting over in front of Carlos. Carlos let his belt fall to the floor, and his pants soon followed. Samuel grabbed the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down to mid-thigh. Carlos’s sweaty member sprung free, dangling in front of Samuel’s face.  
“Jesus.” He muttered, examining the other man’s cock. Nearly eight inches long and uncut, with a thick bush of hair at the base. Carlos was pretty proud of it, if he was being honest. He never got tired of seeing people’s reactions to it when he whipped it out.  
“Like what you see?” He asked, smirking. Samuel rolled his eyes. “Open your mouth.” Samuel obliged, sticking his tongue out. Carlos took his cock in his hand, slapping it against Samuel’s tongue a few times.  
“You want it?” He asked.  
“Mhm.” Samuel moaned, his mouth still hanging open. Taking him by the hair, Carlos forced his dick down Samuel’s throat, before letting him come up for air.  
“Your dick is all sweaty.” Samuel murmured, wiping drool from his mouth.  
“Bet you still liked it.” Carlos said, putting his hand back on the other man’s head and once again putting him to work. Samuel took it all down like it was no problem, running his tongue up and down Carlos’s length, the sounds of him gagging on Carlos’ manhood only turning the mercenary on more. Carlos sighed, leaning back into the wall. Fuck, Samuel was good. He had definitely done this before. Probably made a little extra servicing drunks in the bar’s bathroom.  
A good blowjob, and the promise of extraction? Suddenly, this mission was turning around in a big way. He looked from Samuel slurping away at his cock like a dog with a bone, over to Nicholai and Leon. Nicholai had both hands on the back of Leon’s head, forcing Leon to deepthroat him. Carlos certainly wouldn’t want to be in that position, having Nicholai dominate him so thoroughly, but if Leon had a complaint he certainly wasn’t showing it. Who knew a cop would be so... easy? Nicholai caught Carlos’s eye once again, and raised a hand to beckon him over.  
Uh-oh.  
Seeing Nicholai fucking Leon’s throat did nothing to change the fact that Carlos was more than a little afraid of him. If anything, he was more intimidated by a dominant Nicholai. Honestly, if he went over there, he thought he would end up with Nicholai’s cock down his throat too. He’d sucked plenty of dick before, but it wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. Still, Nicholai was technically his captain… He pulled Samuel off his dick.  
“Seems like we’re wanted over there.” Carlos muttered. Samuel turned around, admiring the view.  
“He’s really going at it, huh?” He remarked.  
“Better not keep him waiting.” Carlos said, sliding his underwear the rest of the way down his legs and kicking them to the side. He pulled off his sweaty t-shirt for good measure, too. Samuel followed him over to where Nicholai sat being pleasured, stripping off his jacket and shirt as he went.  
“You rang?” Carlos said awkwardly. Nicholai didn’t respond, only grabbing Leon by his hair and pulling him off his cock. Carlos had seen his captain naked in the shower before they left on this mission, but seeing it fully erect was a different ballpark all together. He was big, and thick too. If that was going to go up Leon’s ass, Carlos wondered whether or not he’d be able to even sit down on the escape chopper tomorrow. Leon dropped to all fours, a hand reaching up to feel his undoubtedly sore throat.  
“Go service my subordinate over here.” Nicholai said. It took Carlos a second to realize Nicholai meant him. Carlos leaned against the table, his still-hard dick hanging in the air, dripping with Samuel’s spit. Leon stripped off his bulletproof vest, the rrrip of velcro as ear-piercingly loud as always, and shed his undershirt onto the floor. He crawled over to Carlos and took his dick into his mouth as quickly as he did Nicholai’s. Carlos sighed in pleasure, because damn, the rookie could suck. If he’d actually gotten to serve a day on the force, Carlos had no doubts that he’d have served well. In every sense of the word. Samuel dropped to his knees next to Leon, leaning in to take Carlos’s balls into his mouth, before digging his tongue into his taint.  
“Fuuuuuck.” Carlos let out a low moan, because damn. Two guys sucking his cock at once? Suddenly, Raccoon City had turned from something out of a nightmare into something out of a wet dream. He felt a hand on his pecs, and looked over to see Nicholai running a hand over Carlos’s chest. His thumb brushed Carlos’s nipple, and he almost came down Leon’s throat right there and then. Carlos reached a tentative hand over, gripping Nicholai’s cock and jerking it slowly. It was still slick with Leon’s spittle, and his hand glided smoothly over his thick shaft and head.  
“Come over here.” Nicholai’s Russian-accented English sounded out low and breathy as he pulled Samuel over to him, putting him to work on his own cock. For a while, the only sound in the bar were the hot, wet gagging noises of Leon and Samuel’s mouths being stuffed with dick.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Get over here and drop trou.” Carlos moaned, patting the table. Leon stood up obligingly, bending over the table and unbuckling his pants. Carlos slapped the rookie’s ass before spreading his ass, spitting on his hole. So horny he could barely think, he slid into Leon’s ass with a moan, gripping his hips almost as tightly as Leon’s walls gripped his cock. He felt a pair of hands grab his hips and a sensation at his asshole, and turned around to see Samuel burying his face in Carlos’s hairy ass, tongue darting in and out of Carlos’s hole, with Nicholai pounding away at Samuel’s own asshole.  
The room filled with the smell of sweaty sex. Carlos fucked Leon into the table, shaking it with every stroke while tugging away at Leon’s own cock. Nicholai had gone and bent Samuel over the table right alongside them, pounding Samuel into the table right alongside Carlos. Eventually, Nicholai and Carlos switched spots, but it didn’t matter much to Carlos. Both Leon and Samuel were blondes with tight asses. And Samuel’s ass was just as tight as Leon’s, Carlos was pleased to find out. In a similar vein, Nicholai expressed his own pleasure by alternating fucking Leon’s ass with sitting on his face, using his hand to bury Leon’s face further into his own hole. That rookie was having quite the first day, Carlos observed.  
Carlos came with a groan that was almost a yell, and Samuel gasped at the sensation of Carlos filling him up, as he shot his own load onto the table. Nicholai came a few seconds later with a stifled gasp. He pulled out of Leon, watching his own cum leak out of the rookie’s hole. Leon himself had come twice from getting fucked and from tonguing Nicholai’s hole, and he now lay draped over the table, overstimulated as all hell.  
“Fuck.” Carlos moaned, pulling out of Samuel. Leon straightened himself up, turning to face the other men. Now that the hormones were draining away, they were all faced with the typical post-sex awkwardness that came with casual hookups. Nicholai walked over to one of the booths if nothing had happened, lying face up on one of them casually without dressing himself.  
“I suggest you all get some rest. The helicopter leaves at oh-seven-hundred.” He said, covering his eyes with an arm slung over his face. The remaining three looked at each other and shrugged. Leon crawled into an adjacent booth with an awkward bro-head-lift at Carlos, as if Carlos hadn’t watched him get dominated by his captain. Carlos himself lie back on one of the booths, trying not to pant from the best sex he’d ever had. He felt a weight press onto him, and opened his eyes to see Samuel crawling in next to him.  
“Hey man, you don’t get to fuck me and then leave me out in the cold.” He said, lying his head on one of Carlos’s pecs. Carlos rolled his eyes good naturedly, wrapping an arm around Samuel’s naked body. He didn’t mind, because he surely intended on doing that again when they’d gotten out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> merry belated christmas heres gay smut  
> i have no excuse for this. it came to me in a dream and well...  
> apologies if the formatting is bad i have no clue how to use this site  
> i sincerely hope at least one person is as horny for the men of resident evil as i unfortunately am and enjoys this  
> if u want more for some reason then let me know...? im open to unleashing more gay re fanfic onto the world... lmao. i think i'd want to write something with chris next 😏


End file.
